


The Reaper!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Grim Reapers, Unknown Power, split soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: You're known, but not known. Making your way into a village that has a bounty of the heads of one Vampire and three young Witches should have been a cake walk for someone like you. Only the tables turn and your caught instead. Maybe next time you'll listen to your familiar and not get too cocky.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Reaper!

**Author's Note:**

> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

**Kitt the Cat!**

It was just another day for you and Kitt, your large black, red eyed tiger. Stares weren't uncommon as you passed villages. I mean how often did people come to see a mysterious hooded woman wearing some kind of weird skull mask that glowed with equally glowing red eyes like that of your familiar. 

"You," a man called out to you. "Y-You're her right, the Reaper?"

"Need help or you just wanting my name?" you ask in a equally grim voice as your mask.

He pulls out his wallet and you know that's the sign he needs something done.

"Got a pack of wolves I need taking care of. They've hunted my sheep for far too long."

You give a nod then turn to look at Kitt, who's looking back at you before stretching and yawning.

"Uh, that thing doesn't eat sheep right?"

Kitt looks to him and roars loudly, showing of razor sharp fangs.

"I meant nothing by it," he backs up as you now turn to head off.

"Come Kitt," you beckon as she turns slowly to follow you.

You jump the fence to the farmers field with ease and look around. At the moment there's no sign of any attacking beasts, come nightfall they'd be here. You decided to find a patch on the grass, Kitt now laying down behind you for you to lay up against her. You close your eyes and doze off against her warm body.

 _'They're here!'_ You hear Kitt's voice in your head.

You pull up with a grunt, listening to the sounds of howls before you eventually spot them. 

"Time to work some magic," you smile as you round your shoulders and Kitt sighs at you.

Pulling out a sickle, you ready yourself to take down the pack. They come at you, but you're quick on your feet taking them out with quick slashes to the throat. Kitt is even quicker, tearing into them with her strong powerful jaws. Once they're finished with you hold out your hand over them as black smoke now surrounds you while you drain their bodies. The dead wolves simply wither up as if they never were. Kitt finishes off the remaining, simply sucking everything from them with her mouth as she too has black smoke raising from her. You make sure to keep the pack leader to show the farmer of your work.

"They won't be a problem anymore," you inform the man as you drop the wolf head down at his feet.

"Thank you very much," he smiles as he hands over the money.

Moving on you then came across another notice, ripping it from the board you head into the pub.

"I'm here about the notice," you tell the barman.

He stops at seeing you, in fact everyone has stopped at seeing you.

"So you're the freak we've all been warned of," he points. "The one calling herself Reaper!

"What your daddy the Grin Reaper, huh?"

It was against you to take the lives of any humann, even if they were trouble makers.

"You'd do best to sit back down!" you snarl, eyes glowing redder than before.

 _'Easy now,'_ Kitt tries to warn you. _'Don't go letting them get the better of you.'_

"I'm no freak for one start!" you growl.

"No freak, eh. So what horrors behind the mask? Show us and we'll let you go."

"Yeah, show us freak!"

 _'Keep calm and leave now,"_ Kitt gives another warning.

"We ain't scared of you or that thing!" 

The one taunting you reaching for your mask and tears it from your face, he then stands there in complete and utter shock. The mask falls from his hand, his eyes vacant, jaw moving but nothing is spoken. You bend down to retrieve your mask as one of his friends come over to wave a hand in his face.

"What the fuck did you do to him, you bitch!"

People now start to stand and Kitt's starts snarling.

 _'I warned you!'_ she snaps at you.

"I know," you respond while taking out your sickle. "I just dont like being called a freak!"

Taking out the first man that came at you with a blade, you quickly duck an oncoming attack to have another come up behind you. Suddenly there's a sharp stabbing pain in your leg as Kitt roars loudly. She collapses to then try to stand again, but the men are already on her with chains. 

"Get it down!"

She swipes at them with her claws, tearing right through one of the men to literally spill his guts out, they drop to the floor steaming with heat as he then follows. You hear Kitt road louder as she's stabbed through the shoulder. You drop your sickle in pain, now feeling the chains around Kitt's neck tighten.

"Pull it tighter!" 

"Kitt!"

 _'I can't hold on,'_ she warns as her head drops to the floor, tongue lolling out.

Before you've got chance to even do anything your head is hitting the floor too.

xXx

"I've never seen anything like this," you now hear before you fully waken.

"What is she?" 

"Don't know for sure myself."

"She's waking up."

"So is the tiger."

You open your eyes to see three hooded figures, but not just any hooded figures by the smell Kitt is picking up on.

 _'I smell sorcery,'_ she tells you.

"Glad to see you're awake," one with bright blonde hair grins at you.

Another comes up beside her, also grinning maniacally.

"You're a lucky one," this one a brunette smirks. 

"Lucky one?" you frown as Kitt now turns to see young women in more of the cells around you.

The third now steps over, another blonde. This one pokes you hard in the chest forcing you to swing a little as you hang from your chained wrists. 

"Mother took interest in you after finding out the villagers were going to hang and quarter you."

"And what entertainment that would have been," one of the others sigh.

"Well we can't always get what we want," you sigh in response.

 _'There you go again,'_ Kitt's now sighing heavily.

The three now circle you, looking you over.

"What are you?" one questions.

"A woman last I checked," you grin.

This results in a harsh slap that now has Kitt roaring and yanking on the chain around her neck.

"Shush kitty!" another reaches out to pet her or try to lose her hand.

She laughs hysterically.

"You do know we hunt things like you, right?" you ask.

"Well you can't be very good at what you do then can you?" 

She had you there. 

"Or you wouldnt be in our clucthes," she grins.

"I don't intend to hang around for long," you glare at her.

"Mother's going to like this one."

 _'Someone's coming!'_ Kitt warns in a tone of voice you've never heard from her ever. 

Was whatever was coming that scary?

"So we finally meet," a voice like silk greets you as you look right up at her. 

You can't help but swallow loudly. You'd never hunted anything this big before.

"I wonder how much I'll get for your head?" you can't help but tease, which results in a slap and Kitt cowering this time.


End file.
